The Chosen Ninja
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: Well, a crossover between harry potter and naruto, Harry is a special ninja, he will have to defeat voldemort one day, he has to train hard, and overcome the obstacles in his way. this takes place in shippuden. (I am so sorry, I'm no good with summaries)
1. prolouge

**I got some Ideas for the team from LunaScamander17**

* * *

Here, in the land of magic, in the Hog village, lived a very lonely boy, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Our Mahokage, Albus Dumbledore, asked him to go to a school for very special ninjas like him. He was an orphan, sure he'll accept it, a chance to live life? Why not? Little did the Mahokage knew, he was going to train the evil-est ninja of all time, Tom Riddle fled the village and changed his name to Lord Voldemort.

He was feared by everyone, he attacked a family, the Potters. However, a baby, managed to survive, his name was Harry Potter. He attended the same school as Voldemort, he was sorted to team 3. With Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and their sensei, Sirius Black.

They trained together with the other teams,

Team 2: Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley, Lee Jordan, Remus Lupin (sensei)

Team 4: Fred and George Weasley, Natasha Carol (LunaScamander17), Alastor Moody (sensei )

Team 7: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finigan, and Sybil Trelawney (sensei)

Team 9: Padma patil, Dean thomas, Michael Corner, Gilderoy Lockhart (sensei)

Team 12: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Severus Snape (sensei)

Team 13: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Cormac Mclaggen, Rachell Dark (sensei, that's me)

Team 14: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Flora Carrow, Dolores Umbridge(sensei)

And so on, they soon became chunnins, the chunnin exams were hard, but they made it. Harry was said to be the chosen one, the one to kill Voldemort. So they continued their days as ninjas, harry and his team got a mission a mission to hunt a bounty...


	2. Chapter 1

The bounty's name was Hodairu, he is a quite dangerous ninja, he can summon huge animals and he can fight well. Team 3 was informed that he was spotted near a lake close to the village.

"where is he?" said hermione, "I don't know, he must be around here somewhere," said Sirius-sensei (LOL that doesn't fit).

"hello little weaklings... i have been expecting you," said a voice. "it's hodairu!" Sirius said, "summoning jutsu! Giant demon dog!" and with that, a huge dog appeared from hodairu's direction.

"careful! It's agressive!" Sirius said, and then the giant dog jumped to Harry, but he quickly avoid the attack. The monster just keeps attacking until Hodairu fled, "he's getting away!" Ron said, struggling from the Dog's grip.

"let him be! The first thing we got to do is save ourselves!" Sirius turned into a black dog and bit the demon dog's paw.

Meanwhile...

"m-my lord, we have a visitor," Peter Pettigrew said, "bring him in here," replied Voldemort.

Peter brought this 'visitor' in, "well, well, nice layout you have in your hidout.." said a snakey voice, "must be hard to arrange all of this, right lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto said.

"hm..." he replied, "what is your intention of coming here, really?" Voldemort said, "I am asking you to join me, we do.. have the same enemy," Orochimaru replied.

"what do you have? An army that can destroy theHog and Leaf village?" tempted Voldemort, "heh, I do have minions you know, they just need the right hand to help them succeed," he replied.

"so, you're saying that you never succeed? *snickers*" mocked Voldemort, "Hey! I succeed, at times..." Orochimaru said, angrily.

"well, I'll be willing to help you... IF, you help me too," Voldemort said.

"ofcourse, deal?" Orochimaru handed his hand, "deal," Voldemort said.

They then walked around the hidout, in the process, they met Fenrir Greyback, "hey, you two look quite alike..." he said, Orochimaru and Voldemort stared at eachother, they do look quite alike... accept... "I have hair," Orochimaru said, "and a nose," Kabuto added, holding an amount of laughter.

"I have a nose!" Voldemort said, "it's just all flat and weird, hahahaha!," added Fenrir, he then ran away from the now pissed off Voldemort.

"hehe, it's okay, a lot of people mock me too, and by the way how old are you?" Orochimaru asked, "uh... I don't know... eighty something i guess... we should ask Bellatrix, she's the one who remembers my birthday... and age... how old are YOU?" Voldemort replied.

"me? I'm 54 years old..." Orochimaru replied, awkwardly. "guess we're both old..." Voldemort said, "but we're immortal!" Orochimaru said enthusiasticlly.

After Harry and his team went back from the mission, they met team 12 and 13...

"haha, I hears you failed to catch that thug," Draco Malfoy mocked, "I bet OUR team can catch him," Pansy Parkinson said.

"stop it you guys," Rachel Dark said, as a result getting a glare from Severus.

Draco and Pansy went back to Snape, "hey guys, heard you didn't catch the thug, good luck next time though," Rachel said.

"yeah thanks Rachel-sensei" Hermione said, Rachel now went to Snape and talked to him.

"what's your problem, Rachel-sensei," Draco sneered, "shut up Draco," Snape said.

Rachel glared at Draco for a moment, "well, snape, I heard your team are going to enter next month's jonin exam," she said.

"yes, isn't your team going to enter too?" Snape replied.

"yeah, they are, they've been training very hard," Rachel replied.

"are we going to make it through that jonin exam?" Ron said, eating ramen at 'madam maxima's giant ramen'.

"I don't know, we're a little bit behind on training," harry said, eating his ramen slowly.

"sure we will, harry, we just have to train harder, Ron! Swallow your food slowly, you're gonna get the hic ups," Hermione said.

"what? *hic*" Ron said, "too late hermione... eh, how about we go train tomorrow?" Harry said.

"great idea!" Hermione said, "can we just talk about this tomorrow? *hic* I'm tired..." Ron said.

"alright, who's paying?" Hermione said, "last time ron payed, so I'll pay this time," harry said handing his money to the cashier guy.

The next day...

"Lord Voldemort! I have news for you! Come!" Peter just pulled Voldy outta his bed, still in his Pjs.

In his office...

"YOU'RE MY SON?" Voldy said, looking at the DNA test papers. "I KNOW I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER!" Orochimaru said.

"I HAVE A SON?" Voldy said, "I DON'T KNOW! HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I'VE NEVER MET YOU BEFORE YESTERDAY!" Orochimaru said.

"who's the mother?!" Voldy said. Kabuto then replied, "that would be Bellatrix sir,"

"WHAAAAT?!" Voldy said in ultimate shock.

"I have a son?!" Bellatrix entered, pushed by wormtail, still in her nightgown.

"but we never..." voldy said to Bellatrix, "uh... *suspicious smile*" Bella replied.

"bella... is ther some thing you want to tell me? *mad twitching eye*" Voldy said.

"well, we did 'it' when I hit you with a love potion... but I never recall being pregnant or having a child!" Bella replied.

"well, neither do I," Voldy said. "neither do I remember having parents," Orochi said.

"I still can't believe this," Voldy said... "well, if you're my son... let's take over the world together!"

"already on it... dad," Orochimaru replied.

"harry! Bad news!" Hermione said, "what is it?" harry replied.

"you-know-who has a son! And it's-" "Orochimaru?" Ron cut her off, "how'd you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've seen him in the papers before, he does look like you know who," Ron said. "and the leaf village is sending their hokage here! To discuss that matter!" Hermione continued.

"wow, the hokage?" Ron asked, "yep" hermione replied.


End file.
